


Spirited

by RavenDancer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDancer/pseuds/RavenDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team tries to reconnect after the rebirth of 5-0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirited

Spirited  
by Raven Dancer  
aka Maudlin Mush

Danny Williams was a very tormented man. To say he was confused simply was not enough. First, the huge rocks through his car’s windows. His team had shrugged and said it was the spirits he’d offended in the sacred park. Then the very upsetting conversation in the same damaged car with McGarrett. 

How could he admit that he’d lost faith? His entire life was in a shambles and he had no one to turn to. He guessed he could suck it up and talk it out with Steve. He did seem to have some opinions on belief and faith. But he’d blown that chance given the iciness in the car after the first discussion.

Running his hand through his mussy hair he contemplated his problems. Lost Mattie. Lost Rachel again. Baby wasn’t his. Screwed up Halloween for his daughter before the case called him away. Offended a lot of people with his disregard of a sacred place. Tried to trick a landlord to rent him an apartment on the cheap. 

And let’s not forget about the nice lady ghost who’d spoken with him at same apartment complex.

Yes, he needed help.

He looked outside his window into a scruffy courtyard. The team was out. Ditto anyone at HPD he might have known. He ticked through contacts until he came to Kamekono.

“Oh geeze!” he covered his eyes and groaned. “No.” But if he were perfectly honest the big guy was the perfect person to go to. He knew everything and everyone on the island. He’d know the best person for a non-believing haole to go for advice and guidance.

Which meant Daniel Williams was going to get into his rental (Camaro getting new windows) and track down the Shaved Ice and Shrimp Truck King.

>^-.-^^--^^--^^--^


End file.
